


sobft?

by onceuponaprincey



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, its gay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaprincey/pseuds/onceuponaprincey
Summary: {shrug}Robin can't sleep and decides to check in on everyone, and discovers something new.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Garfield Logan, bbrob
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	sobft?

a soft sigh fell from Robin's lips as he walked the dull, silent halls of the tower. another sleepless night had him in its grips, and the young titan had tossed and turned in his bed all night. the uncomfortable turning and twisting in the sheets, soon resorted to pacing the small room he'd crammed his essence into. the pacing turned to staring out the window, watching the waves hungrily lap against the rocks around the tower. the staring turned into cleaning, which turned into more pacing.

after wearing a trail through his carpeted floor for a couple hours, the titan decided to check on his fellow teammates. as their leader, Robin reasoned to himself as he stepped into the freezing hallway, he should check on them. maybe it would chase away the restlessness itching at the base of his skull. 

Robin silently crept down the hall, stopping in front of a a brightly colored door, the bright colors glowing softly in the moonlight. his eyes ran over the pink name plate, the purple and green stars playfully dancing around the bearers name.

"STARFIRE"

underneath the loopy signature, in much, much smaller print, laid Star's other title,

"PRINCESS KORIAND'R"

Robin felt a smile tug lightly onto his lips as he continued examining the door he'd seen over a hundred times, watching the glitter sparkle like stars. his gaze soon landed on the somehow neat row of hand prints in the middle of door, the bold colors contrasting sharply from the pink of the backdrop they laid on. blue, purple, green, black, and,, red.

Robin's signature was scrawled messily next to the hand print, to which, he noticed, Star had gone back and drawn his symbol next too, along with stars and hearts. he rolled his eyes fondly at the little additions, tracing his gloved fingers across the chipping red imprint. he glanced over his shoulder quickly, despite knowing no one was up at this odd hour. Robin slowly peeled his glove off his hand, resting it on top of his mark on the wood. a shiver crawled up his spine at the coldness of the wood, but he smiled none the less.

after a moment, Robin pulled his hand away, tugging on his glove as remembered the task at hand. Robin gently pressed the button next to the princesses door, it sliding open almost silently, the quietest of whoosh's cutting through the air.

moonlight poured in sliver pools around the pink room, illuminating the soft pinks and purples that engulfed the room. Star's room was the dream of every young girl, pinks mixing with purples, silver accenting that glowed like far away stars in the dark. a soft, bellowing white curtain canopy hung over Star's bed, cascading over the bed sides like a river. the bed was covered in fluffy pillows and blankets, the gold framed bed was over flowing with them, to the point where some had tumbled to the floor. Robin swallowed, sighing softly once again. he took a silent step into Star's room, pausing. he listened intently, greeted only by the crashing waves. he then continued to her bed side quietly. Star was sprawled on her bed, breathing softly, her mess of fiery pink hair flung haphazardly across her face and many pillows.

Robin watched quietly for a few moments, watching her blankets raise evenly with each breath. Robin nodded slightly to himself, and quietly left Star's room, the door sliding shut securely behind him. 

Robin took a deep breath, and let his feet carry him to his next destination. his feet lead him to another familiar door, one what was certainly the best out of everyone's. Cyborg definitely had an ego to fill, and to Robin, his door certainly would've filled his own ego for years if it was his own. soft lights blinked off and on in the darkness, glowing like christmas lights. buzzing computer parts hummed softly, creating some noise in the churning quietness of the night. wires cascaded down, across, diagonally across the silver and blue door, connecting the humming parts like vines of ivy, and a simple license plate hung in the top middle of the door. the name of its occupant illuminated in soft blue lighting.

"CYBORG"

below it, crudely pasted on the door with a label maker, it read,

"25% human, 75% metal, 100% cooler than you"

Robin snorted softly to himself. that wasn't there when the had showed off their doors to Star so many months ago. if it had been, he knew Star would've disapproved. she probably would've said something like, "it's not nice to put others down." throwing in terminology from her home planet. Robin laughed softly again, pressing the button on the wall next to Cyborg's door. the pieces separated diagonally in the middle, sliding into the floor and roof. Robin leaned in as far as he could, peering around the dim metal room. he lifted to his tiptoes, knowing better than to step inside. if he stepped inside, he'd set off an alarm Cy had set up, activating up while he slept.

Robin had learned that the hard way.

shaking his head, Robin glanced around the room slowly. scarp metals lay piled in containers and on the tables, wires were strung up, some dangling freely, while others connected to various bits and bobs. projects were stacked haphazardly against the walls, and Cyborg had replaced the previous carpet of the floor with the same shiny metal that coated the room. Robin shivered slightly, the metal retained no heat, making the already cold hallway seem colder. Robin finally moved his eyes to focus on the sleeping man. Cyborg laid stiffly on the metal table he called a bed. his eyes were shut, and Robin could see the subtle rise and fall of his chest. wires connected to the metal parts of the titan, presumably backing up and repairing what was needed.

Robin nodded after examining for another few moments, leaning back on to his feet, pressing the button and shutting the humming metal door behind him.

rubbing his gloved hands up and down his chilled arms, Robin pattered silently further into the towers halls. the trek was a familiar one, as were all the others, but he found himself walking this path more frequently more and more.

only because she seemed to understand better then the others.

Robin shook his head slightly, batting the thought away to think about later. he was on a mission right now, and the uneasy itch was still there, clawing at the base of his skull tirelessly. he frowned, rubbing at his neck before finally approaching the familiar gray door.

the gray door blended almost seamlessly into the walls, almost invisible in the towers darkened halls. dark bird silhouettes could barely be made out, darker then midnight against the door. a gleaming red name plate glowed ominously in the dark, scrawled in Raven's unique flourish,

"RAVEN"

in neater, straighter letters underneath her name, the former had carefully written,

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS"

Robin smirked at the sight of the spell, knowing exactly what Raven had cleverly hexed it to say. after Star was content with how everyone's door turned out, Raven has told Robin to touch the spell on her name plate. with a questioning look, Robin had, only to be told, impolitely, to buzz off. the look on Robins face has Raven snickering for days, he remembered. Robin smiled fondly at the memory.

he snickered to himself, as he reached out and gently poked the spell with a finger. it shimmered brightly for a moment, before the letters rearranged and shifted. Robin snorted as it finally read,

"FUCK OFF, ROBIN"

he found it impressive she snuck this in under Star's careful eyes. Robin would admit though, it was a fun little touch. Robin went to press the button to open Raven's door, when it slid open by itself. 

Robin blinked, before stepping in, door sliding shut behind him. he looked towards the large wooden bed, and sure enough, Raven's gaze met his. magic fizzled off her hand and fingertips, the black slipping away into her normal skin color.

"Raven,, why aren't you asleep?" Robin frowned, face tinging pink at the aspect of being caught sneaking around so late.

"i could ask you the same question, Robin." she smiled, a tad bit smug, before lowering her eyes back to her book. Robin leaned against her wall with a huff. "i couldn't sleep. so decided i might as well check on everyone." he stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest. Raven nodded, not lifting her eyes from the pages.

"as any leader would." she stated, and this time Robin nodded. "i'm afraid i'm not doing anything that important, Robin, just reading." she laughed softly, glancing at him as she turned a page. Robin rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing. "yes, i can tell." he paused briefly. "it's late though, and your book will be there tomorrow, Rae." his voice softened a tad on Raven's nickname. she looked up at him, gaze unreadable.

Robin jumped slightly when her book thumped shut suddenly, stretching her lanky limbs out before setting it on her bedside table. "you're right, Robin. for once." she grinned, eyes dancing with mischief in the low light of her lamp. Robin rolled his eyes again, sticking his tongue out at her. he then pressed the button next to him, signaling his exit. "get some rest Raven." he said as he walked through the now open door. "hey-" Raven called softly after him. Robin looked at her over his shoulder, waiting expectantly.

"try to get some sleep soon, Robin." she smiled, and Robin nodded. "of course, Rae." the last thing Robin saw was Raven's content smile before the door closed. he stood still for a moment, before leaving. 

Robin sighed, rubbing at his face tiredly. he vaguely wondered what time it was now as he walked into a more well lit hall.

a small yawn escaped his mouth as he stopped to stretch, before continuing his route to the last of the titans. the hall was illuminated a soft yellow with nightlights every few feet, and the soft sounds of a TV echoed down the hall from the room Robin was looking for. Robin picked up his pace a bit, tiredness suddenly creeping up his spine. he slowed to a stop in front of the final door, taking a moment to breathe. taking a deep breath, Robin took in the childish decorations on the smallest titans door. happy looking dinosaur and veggie decals seemed to dance all over green door, smiling at Robin blankly, seemingly happier then anything to see him. Robin smiled a bit at that thought, the stickers reminded him of a puppy dog stare. blankly loving, blankly happy, blankly staring. a small laugh escaped his throat at the thought. 

Robin glanced up at where the occupant had scrawled their name messily across the door, opting not to use a name plate like the others. 

"Beast Boy"

underneath the jagged letters, written in smaller, equally jagged print, 

"50% animal, 50% tofu"

Robin rolled his eyes at the line, pressing the button to open the green boys door. 

Robin had barely took a step into the room when a voice froze him in place. "Cy, dude, what're you doin up so-" the small titan called loudly, head lolling over the side of his purple beanbag as he looked from his video game. perched on his button nose, was a pair of silver glasses Robin had never seen the other wear before. his eyes went wide when he was it was Robin, and not his robotic friend. "-late..." the green boy finished in a softer tone.

Robin and the changeling stared at each other in shock for a couple of moments, the masked boy's brain short-circuiting as he searched for something to say. his eyes finally seemed to process the silver encasing the other's face, and his words tumbled from his mouth like a bursting dam before he could stop it. 

"you wear glasses?" Robin blurted out dumbly, causing him to inwardly groan at his bluntness. Beast Boy's face flushed a darker green and he looked away, rubbing his neck nervously. "uh, yeah, i- why are you here so late?" the embarrassed boy stumbled out, and it was Robin's turn to blush at a question.

"i- uh," Robin paused and nervously cleared his throat. "i couldn't sleep so i thought i'd check in on everyone.." he said, trailing off as rubbed his arms nervously. Beast Boy nodded slowly, and stood up from his beanbag after a moment. Robin watched as the small titan walked up to him, tilting his head to look the masked boy wonder in the eyes. his glasses shined eerily in the low light of his room. Robin swallowed nervously as his eyes traced the delicate looking metal, that encased the gem green eyes of his teammate. a small frown was etched into the green boys face, contrasting harshly to his usual smile. "look Robin,, please don't tell anyone about,," Beast Boy raised his hands to his face and made circle motions with his fingers over his eyes, "this." Robin just watched his fingers move, frowning slightly at the pleading undertones to Beast Boy's soft voice. 

the edge of desperation in the simple sentence made Robin frown. the small titan sounded so,, vulnerable. raw. Robin had only heard Beast Boy sound like that a handful of times in their many years together, it always sat wrong with him. Robin didn't know why it did, but he knew he'd rather see the green boy smiling. he blinked back into focus, looking back into the pleading gem eyes still boring into him. Robin nodded his head an inch. 

"of course, if that's what you'd like, Beast Boy." he replied quietly.

a noise of relief came from the changeling's throat, and Robin could see his body physically loosen up at the masked boys words. "thank you, Robin." the smaller beamed, practically seeming to glow in the rooms soft light. Robin swallowed thickly. silence engulfed the two for a few beats, and as Beast Boy turned to go back to curl up on his beanbag, Robin spoke up again. "so, glasses, huh? that's not something i expected from you." Robin wanted to kick himself at the stupid line, but relaxed a bit when the green boy in front of him laughed slightly. "yeah, well, it's not something i expected myself." Beast Boy shrugged, finishing up his route and plopping into his beanbag again. "animals don't exactly have the best vision Rob, and the same goes for me." he paused, "smell is what guides us, dude." Beast Boy finished, poking at his nose lightly. 

Robin nodded, leaning back against the wall by the door and crossing his arms. "yeah,, that does make sense, i guess." Beast Boy laughed again at his response. "trust me dude, i try to rely on my nose a lot, obviously. these things look ridiculous on me." 

"i think they look nice on you."

the words blurted from Robin's mouth before he could stop himself, and he felt his face burn red as he processed them. he looked at Beast Boy, who looked at him with widened eyes, face a harsh dark green color. Robin adverted his eyes, a hand going to rub at his neck nervously at the heavy silence that entered the air between them. he could feel Beast Boy's eyes staring intently at him, and felt like just leaving the green boy's room. he tossed the idea around, battling a decision when Beast Boy finally spoke. "i- thanks, Robin." Robin looked at the boy finally, swallowing thickly at the small smile that graced the younger's face. Robin smiled slightly himself, still blushing. "no problem, Beast Boy." silence enveloped the two again, and after a minute, it was Robin who cleared the throat and spoke up. 

"well,,, it's extremely late now, and we both need sleep," Robin stated, pushing himself off Beast Boy's wall. Beast Boy nodded, still smiling and that pretty color hazy dark green. Robin nodded back, smiling the slightest as he opened the latter's door. he stepped out into the freezing hallway, when Beast Boy's voice stopped him. "hey, Robin-" Robin turned to look at the green boy. "thank you for not laughing at me." he said sincerely. Robin smiled a bit bigger. 

"wouldn't have dreamed of it, Beastie."

the door slid shut.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first titans writing piece so have pity on me lol


End file.
